Hey
by Chiseplushie
Summary: Draco transfers to Hogwarts for his final two years of college. He is pleasantly surprised to fall in love. Non-magical AU. No smut.


**A/N:** Happy Birthday to oh-my-fancan ! I know you requested a drabble inspired by a tumblr prompt, but it kind of had a mind of its own. Hope you enjoy my take on it.

-Draco/ Harry non-magical AU  
-Tumblr prompt.  
-Pining Draco. Or pining Harry. Not sure who is pining anymore.  
-Obvious Draco is oblivious.

Come visit me on tumblr! (chiseplushie)

* * *

Hey.

* * *

June. (Now)

Draco wasn't sure how it happened.

Hell, he didn't know when it happened.

It was just one of those things that _just did._

As if falling for Harry was avoidable.

~ o ~ o ~

September. (Then)

Draco was one of the last students to board the bus.

There were over a dozen vehicles, but this bus was located nearest to his cab. He was running late, thanks to the airline misplacing his luggage. Ugh, luckily they found his things but Draco was still going to tell his father about it.

Why he simply couldn't have Dobby drive him to campus from the airport, he didn't know. The Welcome Packet explained that the campus wasn't equipped to handle an influx of cars and subsequently didn't have enough parking.

That didn't make him want to ride the bus though. Malfoys didn't ride buses.

Draco wrinkled his nose as he boarded. Durmstrang didn't force their students travel this way. He would've been perfectly happy to finish his last two years of schooling there, but after two years and three on campus accidents, his mother had had enough. The school wasn't safe anymore. So here he was on his way to Hogwarts to finish his degree.

He internally groaned as he looked around for an open seat. There weren't any and it only increased Draco's grumpy mood. He pulled the messenger bag closer to himself, making his way toward the back end of the bus where standing room was more available and less squashed.

Draco's shoulders slumped a bit as his grey eyes noted that no, there definitely weren't available seats and yes, he would have to use one of those germy handles. Ugh.

"Hey, you can have my seat."

Draco turned as best as he could, peering over his shoulder. The source of the voice, a slightly rumpled looking boy with dark messy hair and lopsided grin sat between two boys, a redhead and a brunette, respectively. Draco snorted and just shook his head in reply.

~ o ~ o ~

Draco recognized the brunette, his new dorm mate, from the bus. Theodore Nott was friendly enough, but Draco wasn't really interested in making friends. It didn't help that Theodore was good looking or that Draco was very gay.

He just wanted to get through his first year at the new school without any drama and as little stress as possible. Besides, if he didn't make friends, then Draco wouldn't have anyone to miss when they graduated in two years.

Draco traded phone numbers with Theodore anyway. It was the prudent thing to do, in case he should forget his room key. Or something.

~ o ~ o ~

October.

Routines made things more comfortable.

Draco slept, attended classes, ate, completed his homework, rinsed and repeated. Sometimes Theodore would have his friends, Harry the dark haired one (who was _not_ handsome) and Ron the red-headed one, over for a visit. The trio would stick to Theodore's side of the room, sitting on the brunette's bed and bean bag chair, and Draco would plug in his headphones and ignore them. Sometimes he'd leave them to it and work in the library.

~ o ~ o ~

"Ugh, watch where you're going." Draco snapped.

Someone had walked straight into Draco, spilling his coffee on the floor of the café. He checked his outfit first for any stains before looking for the source of the bump. Upon seeing who it was, the scowl Draco sent at Harry lost some of its ire. "You beast! Be more careful would you?"

"Sorry, Draco." he chuckled. "I wasn't watching where I was going. I'll buy you a new one."

"Of course." Draco said primly, nodding politely to Theodore and Ron.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Harry waved at the other boys.

The two queued up and Draco didn't try to make small talk. The early October chill was in the air, making him cross his arms to chase away the cold. Harry was fidgety beside him.

"Could I get a medium toffee nut latte with an extra shot of espresso and whip? Make it extra hot, please. Whole milk is fine. And a coffee for me, medium. Thanks." Harry paid and the two stood side by side in the pick-up area.

Draco eyed the other boy, before raising an eyebrow. "How did you know my drink order?" He drawled.

Harry mimicked his expression. "I sit behind you in English. Hard to miss it when I spend an hour staring at the cup every day."

Draco felt his cheeks pink before he could stop himself. He was slightly embarrassed for not noticing Harry earlier. Just because Harry (who was _not_ handsome) noticed what Draco's favorite drink was, didn't mean the boy swung his way. At all. He was probably a straight as could be.

Draco was so gay he sweat glitter.

~ o ~ o ~

November.

(1:05pm) xxx-xxx-0394: Hey, are you coming to Seamus' party tonight?

(1:10pm) me: Who the bloody hell is this?

(1:12pm) xxx-xxx-0394: This is Harry.

Draco looked up from his phone, hidden underneath the desk. Harry was texting him. Asking him if he was going out. Theodore usually invited him, but Draco declined. He swallowed thickly and replied.

(1:14pm) me: How did you get my number?

(1:15pm) xxx-xxx-0394: Theo gave it to me. Are you going to come, Draco?

Draco flushed at what he hoped wasn't a double entendre and decided to think on the invitation before replying. He refocused on taking history notes, because there was an exam coming up, _not_ because he was avoiding Harry.

(4:03pm) me: Yes, I'll go to the party.

(4:09pm) xxx-xxx-0394: Brilliant. I'll pick you up at 10. See you.

~ o ~ o ~

"Good morning,"

Draco told himself he was still drunk. Or dreaming.

He awoke just a bit ago, stretching out tired muscles. Theodore's bed was rumpled from sleep and the boy was sprawled out on the bean bag chair, a blanket thrown over his body.

Draco looked for the source of the voice and then promptly flicked his gaze up to the ceiling. Harry was standing in front of Theodore's open closet, wearing only a towel on his hips and water droplets.

"Good morning, indeed." His voice was rough from sleep.

~ o ~ o ~

After the party, Harry started showing up out of the blue. Sure, he sometimes came by the room to wait on Theodore but Draco usually left before them. Now Harry assumed it was perfectly acceptable to walk with Draco to the café in the mornings. They rotated who would pay each day.

It didn't mean anything.

~ o ~ o ~

December.

Draco boarded the bus earlier this time. He found an empty seat, near the back. He told himself not to feel guilty for not waiting for his friends.

(8:47am) Harry: Hey. Looks like I missed you this morning. Have a good break. Happy Christmas.

(8:50am) me: You too. Happy Christmas.

~ o ~ o ~

January.

(09:16am) Harry: Hey. Want to have lunch?

(09:18am) me: You're sitting right behind me. Couldn't have waited to ask me after class?

(09:19am) Harry: And give someone else the chance ask you? No way.

(09:32am) me: Yes, alright.

(09:35am) Harry: Brilliant!

~ o ~ o ~

April.

Harry had lunch with Draco often.

They studied together a few nights a week, just the two of them.

Draco didn't invite Theodore or Ron, and he didn't ask Harry why the other boys didn't join them. Harry had this Thing where he was terribly honest, and Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it.

(05:26pm) Handsome: Hey.

(05:27pm) Handsome: Did you have supper yet?

(05:33pm) me: No, I'm studying in the library and lost track of the time. I'll clean up and head to the Great Hall in a bit.

(05:36pm) Handsome: Come meet me by the lake instead. The usual spot.

(05:40pm) me: Right now?

(05:42pm) Handsome: Yeah.

(05:43pm) Handsome: Are you going to come?

(05:47pm) me: Yes.

No matter how many times Draco told himself it wasn't a date, the picnic on the edge of the lake begged to differ.

~ o ~ o ~

May.

Draco didn't ask Harry if they were dating, or just friends. He thought the other boy knew without him saying so.

Plus, if they weren't dating, then Draco wouldn't be crushed when Harry rejected him. No, he would just enjoy the easy smiles and casual touches for now.

~ o ~ o ~

June. (Now)

Harry, Theodore, Draco and Ron boarded the same bus. They got split up during the boarding process, other students pushing past the group in their haste to find a seat.

Draco and Ron ended up standing, while the other two boys sat a few seats away from them. The ride was a little bumpy, and Draco was jostled into Ron once or twice but neither boy minded. Ron even grinned widely after a particularly hard bump, which made Draco roll his eyes.

A vicious turn and slammed breaks send Draco flying backwards, into the lap of one squashed Harry Potter.

Draco's heart thudded in his chest. He was in the middle of telling himself it was from the adrenaline rush, not because he - Oh God.

Harry's arm snaked around his midsection, pulling Draco close. Keeping him safe and secure.

He heard Harry's voice over the din of surrounding students, Harry's lips brushed against the shell of his ear.

"Looks like you fell for me."

Draco felt himself smile through his blush. He couldn't stop smiling if he wanted to.

"Yes. I did. Definitely."

He didn't reply when Theodore and Ron whooped loudly. Draco was busy kissing Harry, and wondering just when and how he fell for him.


End file.
